Infinity Child
by GalaxyCollector
Summary: The Future finds the Time Team mourning the loss of Rufus, but discovering there's a way to get him back isn't the biggest surprise.


**_Goodnight my love_**

 ** _Oh, I love you_**

Blair looked through the sea of people to try and find them. They weren't here. Maybe yet. Maybe they were gone. It wasn't dark. They hadn't made it. The little voice told him he could be lying to himself. Made sense. He'd done a lot of that lately. He missed her. She got on his nerves. He missed even that.

He chewed on a piece of straw and squinted in the sun. He should find some place to wait. With Jiya? That'd be weird. Maybe get him shot. He just shrugged and headed that way. Blair didn't have the full story. That was dangerous. Deadly. He'd already pushed the door open. No point in debating it now.

He walked in and coughed at all the smoke around him. He couldn't wave his hand around to try and move it. He was a man here. Being less than masculine got you killed here. Everything got you killed.

She was 20 years younger. 18, he corrected himself. Close enough. He's almost here too. He hopes it won't make him crazy if his mom shows up. She's pregnant. He counted. He's waited for this moment forever. Juney won't be here, but they can help him get back. That is the mission now.

 ** _Someday in time_**

 ** _I get to hold you_**

Blair knew the exits before he sat down at her table. She knew he was different. This was a bad idea. That was his whole life. He wasn't leaving now. He needed to be with her. Even if she didn't know who he was.

He heard Rufus. He said her name. They were here. He left the table and went for one of the five places he thought they'd hide the Lifeboat. He thought he knew them well enough to know their typical spots. Hopefully, he would be right. He prayed. Closed his eyes tight. And ran.

God, he couldn't wait to leave this damn place. So much dirt. Everywhere. She wouldn't hug him right away. That was probably better. He was Blair, with a film. She'd hate it. She'd hold her nose. Pretend to gag, definitely. He'd wrap his arms around her anyway. She didn't know it yet, but he loved her.

 ** _Inside my heart_**

 ** _It's long overdue_**

He heard gunshots. Rittenhouse. Emma. He stood frozen in the middle of the road. He could run toward his mom. Lucy would be there. His dad would be there. He could follow what was pretty sure to be a lie to find them. Don't let it be a lie, he prayed. Just get me home.

Blair heard her voice. It couldn't be, though. Didn't make any sense. He doubted it was real. He heard her when he needed to. But this sounded close. Sounded like it was screaming for Wyatt. That was new. She was only ever there for him. In his dreams.

He looked around and came up short. He let it roll off his back and stood around the corner from Lucy and Mr. Flynn. He was holding her up. That he wasn't told. He knows Juniper wasn't. Strange. Doesn't matter. He has to follow them.

Rufus is shot. Just like Juniper. This is worse for Jiya. Worse for everyone. He's not bleeding. Emma runs off. Blair's mom with her, but she's not fighting. Not fighting means… Nope. No. Fuck off. How? But why? _This_ was the lie. Worse.

 ** _Goodnight my love_**

 ** _I'll see you soon_**

He followed them all back to the Lifeboat. He'll deal with what it means for his family later. He pulled out his gun from his waistband. His hands were shaking as he held it up. He wouldn't be able to use it if he needed to. Not just because of Juniper and Katy. Just couldn't.

"Stop," he screeched.

They stopped helping Rufus inside. He still wasn't bleeding. How'd they know? How'd they save him? Didn't matter. Time to go home. He walked forward. Everyone had their hands up. Someone was missing. He knew he'd be close. Had to work fast. Faster.

"Put him down," he called.

They looked at each other confused. He screamed it again. They figured it out. He heard a gun cock. Not fast enough. He sighed heavy. Closed his eyes. So stupid. Garcia Flynn was a soldier. A good one. He put the gun down and put his hands on his head.

"Blair fucking Logan," she said. "How dare you."

His eyes got big. He had a smile. Now they were really confused. Mr. Flynn was the most confused as she ran past him and straight to Blair. She jumped in his arms. He spun her around. He could feel her. She was here. He didn't care how, she was right here.

"I thought you were dead," she accused.

"You too," he said into her hair.

"And now you can both be," Emma laughed, Rittenhouse surrounding them all.

 ** _Goodnight my love_**

 ** _I'll see you soon_**


End file.
